Guys Just Wanna Have Fun
by aodokueki
Summary: Demyx's life is sort of boring.His friend Axel decides he needs to have a bit of fun. So he sets Demyx up with a rather strange buddy of his.Maybe having good time won't be so simple.This fic will be a XigbarDemyx, and involve shonen ai.


A/N: This fic is the result of a plot bunny. I haven't forgotten about the other fics. Alright so this story's going to have xigbar/demyx as the main pairing, with allusions to akuroku (again). This story will contain shounen ai. I do not own any of the characters in the story. Reviews are always appreciated! 'blah' is thoughts / "blah" is talking

* * *

Demyx's pov

' Someone up there must really hate me. My day has been a complete drag.'

First my stupid roommate forgot to set the alarm, so I was late for class. During finals week none the less! That idiot's gonna pay. Maybe I'll dip his fingers in warm water while he's sleeping. But I'm getting off topic.

So anyway in my haste to get to class I trip over my roommate's duffle bag. The thing weighs like a thousand pounds! It's probably stuffed with pictures of that freshman he likes so much. Personally I think the kid looks like he got mauled by a toilet, but that's just me. I'm getting away from the point again though.

So when I finally escape the clutches of the trash mountain called our dorm, I bolt down the hall towards my English class. I eventually get to the old bat's lair and open the door soundlessly, trying to slip in unnoticed. It sucks for me though, cause the old hag scribbling on the board has some kind of bionic ear.

"Mr. Nocturne" she calls in this deadpan voice, a creepy glare flashing off her horn rimmed glasses.

"Where have you been?"

"Well you seen ma'am I had some trouble getting-"

"No excuses Mr. Nocturne" she barks.

See I told you the old battle axe was cold.

"Mr. Nocturne I expect a 2,000 word essay on punctuality. Have it on my desk by tomorrow morning."

I'm sure by now I was doing a perfect expression of a fish.

"B-but you can't do that! It's finals week, I'm already swamped with work!"

"Ah but I can and did do just that, Mr. Nocturne. End of discussion."

I glared at the back of her wrinkled head, as she turned back to the board, wishing that she would crumble into dust. Actually considering her age there's a good possibility of that happening.

The rest of my day pretty much went along those lines. You know things like finding out I failed a math test we had to take a few weeks ago, blowing up a chemical compound in science, and accidentally destroying a map of the world from the 1700s in global studies. Just your average disasters, ya know?

So that basically leads us to where I am now, flopped on my bed in the dorm staring at the screen of my laptop. I'm almost finished typing this stupid paper. Yeah, almost┘..done! I must have made some type of noise cause my roommate looks over with a 'wtf ' look.

"Finished that essay for the old bat Axel" I explain casually.

He shoots me an almost skeptical look, but goes back to flipping his lighter open and closed anyway. That crazy pyro. He's gonna burn down the whole school one day, I swear.

Letting out a sigh of relief I slide onto the floor, grabbing my sitar on the way down. I can only get out a few notes, before I hear a groan.

"Oh come on Dem, please don't start up with that again."

I just keep on strumming until I feel something metal hit me in the head. I don't even need to look down to know what he threw at me. Humoring him I set my baby(1) down, before turning back to him ready to listen to whatever else he feels the need to say.  
Knowing that he has as much of my attention as he's ever gonna get, he flips over on his bed to face me.

"Dem you need a life." Well axel always has been if nothing else, blunt.

"All you ever do is play that guitar-"

"Sitar" I correct automatically.

"Whatever, like I was saying all you ever do is sit around playing that thing, and doing school work. Now is that really anyway for someone your age to live?"

I stare at the ceiling for a while trying to figure out a good reply, even though I know what he says is true.

"I guess it's not" I mutter quietly now attempting to lose myself in the stained carpeting beneath me.

Axel just grins. I know that grin. I know it well. That's the grin that got me 3 month's detention in the 10th grade, when Axel convinced me to help him super glue the principal's toupee to his head. That grin always means trouble.

"Well then Dem, my good buddy, I think there's someone I should introduce you to."

I really don't want to know where this is going.

"I think I'll pass Axel." He still had that ridiculous grin plastered all over his face.

"Tsk, tsk Demyx. Trying to back out already? Really I just want you to meet a friend of mine."

Did he actually think that would help?

"No. Absolutely not, and that's final."

- 30 minutes later -

I hate Axel so much. Somehow the trickster convinced me to meet his friend. However he did not mention to me that he would pull up to the seediest bar in town, then proceed to push me out of the car and speed away. I sigh and push open the door. I mean I'm already here, and my ride abandoned me so what's there to lose?

-  
(1) Demyx referred to his sitar as his baby.

So who's Axel's friend? You'll never know! Mwahahahahahaha! -cough- Actually it's not that much of a secret. I love reviews.


End file.
